ME DISTES MI MAYOR FELICIDAD
by manes369
Summary: UN DIA SE VOLVIERON A VER Y ESE DIA CAMBIO SUS VIDAS
1. Chapter 1

Ella abría los ojos no recordaba bien lo que habia pasado la noche anterior pero se encontro con un techo desconocido nunca habia dormido en ese lugar se intento levantar de la cama pero algo lo impedia alguien la abrazaba lo miro y empezo a recordar

FLASH BACK

ella era una joven hermosa de 15 años pero grasias al entrenamiento de la hokage(no estoy seguro de como se escribe) era muy fuerte asta el punto que las misiones de rango B la llevaba acabo sola justamente la acababan de llamar para investigar algo a las afueras de la aldea de konoha ya que semanas atras diferentes personas habian sido atacadas por alguien o algo asi que le asignaron esa mision a ella de repente se escucha

NARUTO¡sakura-chan¡sakura-chan! (gritaba desesperado)

ella volteo y sonrio algo que era muy comun en los ultimos 3 años ya que cuando sasuke se marcho ella se prometio siempre sonreir sin importar lo que pasara y no volver a llorar

SAKURA¿que pasa naruto?

NARUTO: es verdad que vas a una mision tu sola?

SAKURA: claro pero volvere mañana

NARUTO: esta bien pero cuidate

ella se marcho a toda prisa estaba en el bosque cuando empezo a recodar a sasuke y como no pudo hacer nada pero de pronto vio a una persona sentada bajo un arbol ella se detuvo ella se preocupo ya que podia estar herido empezo a buscar en sus cosas algo pero cuando volvio la mirada hacia donde estaba el sujeto se sorprendio al ver que ya no estaba de pronto sintio una presencia detras suyo ella quedo petrificada pero de repente una voz susurro

-¿sakura? eres tu?

esa voz ella la conocia pero tenia miedo de mirar ya que creia que no era posible pero el volvio a preguntar

-¿eres tu? contestame

se armo de valor y volteo sus ojos no creia lo que veia era el, la persona por la que lloro tanto, por la que decidio volverse mas fuerte, y lo mas importante a la que mas amaba de pronto ella hizo un debil esfuerza para hablar

SAKURA: sa..sa..sasuke-kun?

SASUKE: entonces si eras tu

SAKURA: pero como? no estabas con orochimaru?

SASUKE: no. hace mas de un año que lo deje ya obtube lo que deseaba y decidi abandonarlo

SAKURA: que es lo que deseabas? "ella lo sabia la pregunta era estupida pero lo que ella queria era hablar con el, estar con el y no alejarse nunca"

SASUKE: lo logre sakura he vengado a mi clan y ahora salamente deseo restau..."callo al suelo de pronto sakura se dio cuenta de que el estaba sangrando "

SAKURA: sasuke-kun que te pasa? "gritaba desesperada"

SASUKE: no pasa nada solamente ayudame a llegar a mi casa

SAKURA: tu casa? (nunca pidio ayuda por que ahora y donde queda su casa era lo unico que resonaba en la cabeza de sakura)

SASUKE: si es aquella cabaña

aprovechando su gran fuerza lo llevo a donde le habia indicado lo recosto en la cama y uso sus tecnica de medico ninja para curarlo se quedo esperando a que el despertara no podia creer estaba al lado de la persona que siempre habia amado de pronto sasuke comenzo a abrir los ojos

SAKURA: creo que te sientes mejor

SASUKE: gracias sakura pero que haces aqui?

SAKURA: cuidandote que mas podria esta haciendo

SASUKE: pero por que me cuidad tanto? no fui yo quien te dejo y te hizo sufrir?

SAKURA: si pero apezar de todo te sigo amando y nunca lo dejare de hacer

SASUKE: "solo la miraba y se decia a si mismo que ella ya no era la misma chica inocente de antes su cuepo estaba mejor formado y sus ojos eran igual de hermosos que antes" ¿como has estado?

SAKURA: muy bien pero ahora que te encontre estoy mucho mejor (se sonrojo un poco y agacho la mirada)

antes de que subiera la mirada sintio una mano en su mejilla ella solo se sonrojo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba pero entonces escucho algo que decia sasuke muy despacio

SASUKE: como te extrañe sakura

SAKURA: sasuke-kun

SASUKE: solamente dime sasuke por favor

SAKURA: esta bien sasuke pero porque vives aq...

antes de que terminara la frase sintio unos labios sobres los suyos por unos instantes ella no reacciono pero despues correspodio el beso separandose solo cuando les faltaba aire de pronto comenzo a llover

SAKURA: ahora que voy a hacer "lo decia entre lo besos que le daba sasuke"

SASUKE: puedes quedarte aqui esta noche si quieres

sakura lo penso solo por unos segundos pero ella acepto ya que no queria alejarse de sasuke de pronto los besos pasaron a caricias de pronto sakura sintio como sasuke le desabrochaba lentamente la ropa pero ella no se negaba ella hacia lo mismo con el hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos sasuke le besaba todo el cuerpo solo se escuchaban leves gemidos por parte de sakura pero eran ahogados por el sonido del agua que caia sakura sentia que debia parar pero su cuerpo no respondia su cuerpo queria mas y mas y unirse al de sasuke sasuke sentia lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta que sasuke penetro a sakura y esta dejo escapar un grito pero el la beso en los labios despues de esto los dos quedaron mirandose uno al otro

SAKURA: te amo sasuke

SASUKE: yo tambien te amo

No lo podia creer que le dijiera que la amaba pero la hacia feliz entonce quedaron dormidos mientras sasuke abrazaba a sakura

FIN FLASH BACK

al recordar esto se recosto en la cama todabia no creia que hubiera pasado

SAKURA: en verdad te amo sasuke "le decia mientras tocaba su rostro dormido"

SASUKE: "aun con los ojos cerrados" yo tambien te amo

SAKURA: "se sorprendio de lo que estaba escuchando no habia sido un sueño en verdad la amaba" vas a volver a la aldea?

SASUKE: aunque lo deseara no puedo ya que soy considerado un traidor

SAKURA: entonces que vas a hacer?

SASUKE: viajar solamente estare aqui un mes y despues me ire pero fue un gusto haberte visto de nuevo

SAKURA: pero... yo... quiero estar contigo (con un poco nerviosa de que la rechazara como la ultima vez)

SASUKE: esta bien si quieres ir conmigo ven a qui dentro de un mes exactamente pero no vengas hasta ese dia yo tengo cosas que hacer asi que si vienes antes no vendras conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

ella se sentia muy feliz por lo que habia escuchado haci que acepto solo tenia que esperar un mes para estar con el pero tenia una duda que tenia que hacer antes de partir? bueno ella estaba contenta con la respuesta y no queria arruinar el momento al darse cuenta de la hora

SAKURA: me tengo que ir sasuke tenia que haber vuelto a la aldea hace como 4 horas si no me voy pronto vendran a buscarme y podrian encontrarte

SASUKE: esta bien pero no lo olvides dentro de un mes a las 10:00 de la mañana partire con o sin ti

ella le dio un beso antes de irse pero queria estar con el aun haci lucho contra el deseo y partio de regreso a la aldea

Mientras tanto en la aldea ya estaban impacientes ya que sakura no regresaba en cuanto naruto se preparaba para irla a buscar ella llego, la hokage le pregunto sobre la mision

TSUNADE: que bueno que regresas ya estabamos preocupados que paso con la mision encontrastes la causa

SAKURA: "no lo podia creer como habia olvidado su mision pero en esos momentos pensaba solamente que queria que pasara ese mes para poder estar con su amado sasuke" no pude encontrar nada

TSUNADE: esta bien descansa y luego veremos que hacer

SAKURA: gracias tsunade-sama

naruto estaba contento y le hiba preguntando un monton de cosas a sakura pero esta solamente tenia en mente a sasuke y esa noche

paso un tiempo y sakura se estaba levantando cuando sintio nauseas

paso todo el dia con esas nauseas hasta que la hokage la noto un poco enferma

TSUNADE: sakura deberia hacerte un examen medico tengo tiempo que veo que estas como enferma

SAKURA: "ella se queria desacre de esas nauseas y acepto" claro

la hokage la reviso y le hiso examenes de todo tipo (como que hiba a dejar a su alumna estar enferma) pero no encontraba ninguna enfermedad

TSUNADE: sakura aparte de nauseas que otras cosas sientes?

sakura le explico todo lo que sentia y la cara de la hokage se notaba un poco preocupada

TSUNADE: solamente te voy a hacer otra prueba

SAKURA: esta bien

DESPUES DE UN RATO

TSUNADE: mañana podre saber lo que te pasa

sakura se retiro y al dia siguiente a primera hora se presento con la hokage

TSUNADE: sakura ya se lo que tienes

SAKURA: en verdad? no es nada grave verdad?

TSUNADE: no, pero estas embarazada

sakura se quedo sorprendida podria ser que ese hijo que hiba a tener era de sasuke pero ella solo se repetia que tenia que ser verdad era de el ya que era con la unica persona que ha estado ella seguia pensando pero tsunade la saco de sus pensamientos con una pregunta

TSUNADE: bien sakura ¿quien es el padre?

sakura no respondio como hiba a decirle que el padre era el traidor de sasuke ella sabia que la hokage no lo aceptaria a si que no respondio

TSUNADE: sakura contestame ¿quien es el padre?

ella no sabia que hacer pero de pronto se escucho una voz

- Yo soy el padre de ese niño

tsunade se sorprendio al verlo

SAKURA: sasuke que haces aqui?

CONTINUARA...


	2. la desicion

despues de que la hokage viera a sasuke se sorprendio mucho de por que estaba ahi pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que dijiera que el era el padre del hijo que estaba esperando sakura su querida alumna

TSUNADE: es eso cierto sakura? (le pregunto enojada y desconcertada a la vez)

SAKURA: es verdad tsunade-sama (lo dijo mientras miraba el suelo y estaba un poco asustada de como reaccionaria la hokage)

TSUNADE: aunque fuera verdad que haces tu aqui sasuke

SASUKE: he venido por sakura

sakura se sorprendio de lo que habia escuchado no lo podia creer que el fuera hasta la aldea a la que no queria regresar nunca solo por ella

SAKURA: pero sasuke falta casi una semana para que pasara el mes que habias dicho

la hokage no prestaba mucha atencion a lo que decian ya que lo unico que sonaba en su mente eran las palabras de sasuke (-he venido por sakura-) la sacaron de sus pesamientos cuando sasuke hablo

SASUKE: es hora de irnos sakura

SAKURA: (solamente miro a la hokage por un momento dudo de irse con sasuke)

SASUKE: vas a venir o no?

ella reacciono y sus ideas se aclararon de inmediato le dijo que si a sasuke al oir esto la voz de la hokage se empezo a escuchar

TSUNADE: sakura no puedes irte

SAKURA: Por que no?

TSUNADE: por que si te vas quien te atendera durante tu embarazo

Sasuke solo escuchaba la conversacion de las dos aunque no le gustaba la idea de que sakura se quedara la hokage tenia razon al principio no daria problemas el embarazo de sakura pero ya que fuera avanzando seria mas dificil

SASUKE: sakura (en un tono serio)

sakura solo volteo a mirarlo

SAKURA: que pasa sasuke?

SASUKE: deberias quedarte tal y como dijo la hokage

SAKURA: (su mirada que estaba alegre se volvio triste) pero yo quiero estar contigo

SASUKE: yo tambien quiero estar contigo pero no te quiero arriesgar y menos ahora que estas embarazada

SAKURA: y por que no te quedas conmigo

SASUKE: no puedo ya que soy considerrado un traidor en esta aldea adema...

la hokage lo interrumpio

TSUNADE: yo tego una solucion

tanto sakura como sasuke se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de la hokage

SAKURA: ¿cual es tsunade-sama?

tanto sasuke como sakura esperaban la respuesta

TSUNADE: veran sasuke se puede quedar en el territorio de los uchiha ya que nadie va a ese lugar pero tendra que trabajar para mi como un miembro de ANBU ya que asi nadie lo reconocera y tu sakura tendras que venir cada mes a que te revise y no podras hacer mas misiones mientras que estes embarazada

los dos parecian desconcertados ya que por que le ofrecio a sasuke que se quedara pero eso no importaba sakura queria estar con sasuke y el con ella

SAKURA: que piensas sasuke? haci podriamos estar juntos y cuando nasca el bebe estaras aqui para verlo crecer

SASUKE: (no sabia que responder pero al ver a sakura a los ojos no lo dudo dos veces) esta bien pero por cuanto tiempo tendre que trabajar para la hokage?

TSUNADE: (contenta por que parecia que habian aceptado) solo mientras sakura esta embarazada despues si quieren se pueden ir

SASUKE: (veia a una sakura emocionada por la idea y no lo dudo) pero sakura vivira conmigo si es asi acepto

SAKURA: claro sasuke vivire contigo siempre quize que fuera asi

tsunade no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar

TSUNADE: ya que sakura estuvo deacuerdo esta bien

habian pasado ya casi medio mes desde que sasuke estaba viviendo con sakura y en ese tiempo ella descubrio un lado de sasuke que nunca habia visto el era cariñoso, tierno y muy amable con ella, nadie los molestaba ya que nadie visitaba el territorio de los uchiha a si mientra ellos estaban hay sakura vestia su ropa nrmal pero con el simbolo de los uchiha en la espalda y brazo derecho mientras que sasuke vestia con su tipica ropa y llevaba a cabo misiones muy complicadas pero ya que era muy fuerte no se le dificultaban mucho las misiones.

sakura estaba muy feliz pero que pasaria con sus amigos ellos no sabian nada una mañana sakura estaba sola ya que sasuke habia salido a una mision y decidio salir a pasear un poco e ir a visitar a su amiga hinata pero salio muy rapido ya que no se dio cuenta de que llevaba laropa con el simbolo uchiha mientras caminaba por la ciudad toda la gente la miraba pero ella no sabia por que ella se decia a si misma

SAKURA: por que me miran tanto acaso ya se comenzo a notar el embarazo

sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta llego a la casa de hinata esta salio y la recibio

HINATA: como has estado ya tenia tiempo que no te veia

SAKURA: es que estaba muy ocupada (pensando en todos los momentos que habia pasado con sasuke)

HINATA: no sabes todo lo que...

no termino de hablar ya que sakura se habia dado la vuelta para tomar algo y hinata vio el simbolo de los uchiha

SAKURA: (se quedo mirando a hinata que no la dejaba de mirar) que paso? acaso tengo algo de camino para aca todos me miraban como tu

HINATA: (no sabia como lo debia decir para no sonar grosera) es que... tu...es que...

SAKURA: dimelo por favor

HINATA: esta bien pero te puedo pregunta una cosa antes?

SAKURA: claro

HINATA: ¿por que llevas el simbolo de los uchiha en tu ropa?

sakura se quedo petrificada no podia creer que habia cometido ese error tsunade les habia dicho que nadie debia enterse de que sasuke habia vuelto hasta que ella viera la forma de hacer que volviera sin tanto problema y la gente lo aceptara

SAKURA: es que... bueno es que...

HINATA: me vas a contar lo que pasa

sakura no sabia que hacer pero decidio contarle todo a hinata de todas maneras ella era su mejor amiga y se deberia de enterar tarde o temprano

SAKURA: esta bien te lo voy a contar pero promete que no se lo vas a contar a nadie

HINATA: esta bien te lo prometo

SAKURA: es que estoy embarazada de sasuke

HINATA: (no lo podia creer) de verdad?

SAKURA: si, esa es la razon de por que no me has visto todo este tiempo

HINATA: pero entonces donde esta el

SAKURA: por ahora estoy viviendo con el en territorio de los uchiha y el esta trabajando para tsuname-sama

HINATA: no lo puedo creer y por que me lo has contado

SAKURA: por que se supone que nadie se debe enterar

durante todo el dia estubo platicando con hinata sobre las cosas maravillosas que le pasaban mientras estaba con sasuke y la ilucion que tenia de que su hijo naciera.

ya se habia hecho tarde a si que ella caminaba a toda prisa a su casa ya que sabia que sasuke estaria preocupado por ella pero de pronto escucho una voz

- sakura ¿donde estabas?

ella reconocio esa voz y contesto sin voltear

SAKURA: estaba con hinata y estube platicando con ella todo el dia lo siento sasuke

SASUKE: esta preocupado por ti "mientras la abrazaba por detras"

SAKURA: lo se, pero no debistes venir que pasa si te ven

SASUKE: "la volteo hacia el y le dio un beso" tu vales el riesgo

ellos seguia platicando, besandose y abrasandose sin darse cuenta de que los miraban de pronto se escucho un grito

- ¡¡¡¡suelta a sakura maldito tu no tienes derecho de estar junto a ella!!!!!

ambos se sorprendieron al oir la voz de pronto sakura sintio como le jalaban la mano hacia un lado contrario de donde estaba sasuke

sasuke lo miro y vio que era naruto

SASUKE: sueltala!! (grito enojado)

NARUTO: no por que tu no tienes derecho de estar aqui y mucho menos con sakura haci que largate (le decia eso mientras jalaba a sakura)

sakura se solto de la mano de naruto y corrio hacia sasuke y lo abrazo fuerte para que no la volvieran a alejar de el ella quedo dandole la espalda a naruto

el no lo podia creer era verdad habia escuchado a unas personas decir que sakura haruno llevaba en su ropa el simbolo de los uchiha pero el se negaba a creerlo pero no lo podia negar mas estaba frente a el

NARUTO: no lo puedo creer ¿que significa sakura-chan? explicamelo pr favor

SAKURA: (volteo a mirarlo pero no se despego del uchiha) la verdad naruto hace poco me case con sasuke y ahora vivo con el

(ella lo habia inventado para no decirle que estaba embarazada aunque la parte de estar viviendo con el era verdad)

NARUTO: No lo puedo aceptar

sakura siguio explicandole a naruto todo (claro sin lo del embarazo) pero no se dieron cuenta que una señora que pasaba lo habia escuchado todo.

al dia siguiente toda la aldea de konoha lo sabia sakura estaba casada con sasuke uchiha al escuchar esto sakura no supo como reaccionar pero no le dio mucha importancia cuando caminaba por la calle proncipal sasuke la alcanzo y le dijo que la acompañaria ella se sorprendio de que sasuke se mostrara

SAKURA: sasuke que haces a qui?

SASUKE: no importa todos ya lo saben ademas tsunade-sama me dio autorizacion para salir a la aldea

sakura se puso contenta ya que ya no necesitaba ocultarlo y podia ir con sasuke a donde fuera

la gente los miraba caminar pero no decia nada por temor al uchiha ya que creian que si decian algo los podria matar

de pronto se escucha un grito

INO: sasukeee!!!!!

despues de eso ino estaba abrazando a sasuke sakura estaba muy enojada ya que no queria que nadie abrazara sasuke solamente ella podia hacerlo

CONTINUARA...


	3. mi vida junto a ti

INO ESTABA ABRAZANDO A SASUKE MIENTRAS SAKURA SOLO VEIA MOLESTA LA ESCENA   
-QUITA LAS MANOS DE MI ESPOSO!!!! (FUE LO UNICO QUE PUDO DECIR SAKURA YA QUE ESTABA VEDADERAMENTE MOLESTA)

INO SOLO VOLTEO A VERLA CON CARA DE QUE NO LE CREI QUE SASUKE FUERA SU ESPOSO PERO DE PRONTO SASUKE SE SOLTO DE INO

- NO QUIERO QUE ME HABRACES (DIJO ENOJADO Y MIRANDO A INO CON ODIO)

INO SOLAMENTE SOLTO UNA SONRISA Y MIRO A SAKURA A LA QUE ESTA SOLAMENTE SE LE OCURRIO PREGUNTAR - ¿QUE TE DA RISA? (UN POCO MAS TRANQUILA YA QUE INO HABIA SOLTADO A SASUKE)

-ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL RUMOR FUERA VERDAD (FUE LO UNICO QUE INO CONTESTO SIGUIENDO CON SUS RISAS)

SASUKE TOMO A SAKURA DE LA MANO Y SE LA LLEVO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO

-VAMOS A TENER QUE AGUANTAR ESTO UN TIEMPO ¿VERDAD? (LE PREGUNTO SASUKE A SAKURA)

-¿QUE COSA? (RESPONDIO SAKURA UN POCO DESCONCERTADA POR LA PREGUNTA DE SASUKE) -QUE LAS PERSONAS NO PUEDAN CREER QUE REGRESE A LA ALDEA Y QUE TU ESTAS CONMIGO (EL LE RESPONDIO)

-PERO NO IMPORTA MIENTRAS ESTES CONMIGO TODO ESTA BIEN (LE DIJO SAKURA A SASUKE)

Y COMO LO HABIAN DICHO ELLOS LOS SIGUIENTES 2 MESES HACI FUE NADIE PODIA CREER QUE UCHIHA SASUKE HABIA REGRESADO Y QUE ADEMAS SAKURA ESTUVIERA CON EL Y MAS AUN FUE SU SORPRESA CUANDO TODOS SE ENTERARON QUE SAKURA ESTABA EMBARAZADA YA QUE SE LE EMPEZABA A NOTAR UN POCO

-SUSUKE (DIJO SAKURA)

-QUE PASA? (RESPONDIO SASUKE)

-CREES QUE SEAMOS FELICES?

-CLARO NO TE PREOCUPES SOMOS FELICES AHORA ¿VERDAD? (LE DIJO EL MIENTRAS LA MIRABA DE FRENTE)

-SI, YO SOY MUY FELIZ JUNTO ATI

-ENTONCES IMAGINATE QUE FELICES VAMOS A SER CUANDO LLEGUE EL BEBE (SE LE ACERCABA MAS MIENTRAS LE HABLABA)

-PERO... (ELLA FUE INTERRUMPIDA YA QUE SASUKE LA ESTABA BESANDO)

-NO.. TE...PREOCUPES..YO TE... AMO..Y ES..LO UNICO...QUE IMPOTA (LE DECIA MIENTRAS LA BESABA)

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO (LE CONTESTO SAKURA CUANDO SE SEPARARON UN POCO)

1 A—OS DESPUES SE VE A UNA FAMILA CAMINAR POR LA CIUDAD CON UN BEBE EN BRAZOS

-TE LO DIJE (SASUKE CON UN TONOS TRIUNFANTE)

-TENIAS RAZON (LE CONTESTABA ELLA)

-TE AMO SASUKE (LE DIJO MIENTRAS LO MIRABA)

-YO TAMBIEN SAKURA Y TE ASEGURO QUE SEREMOS MUY FELICES POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDAS (LE DECIA MIENTRAS SE HACERCABA A DARLE UN BESO)

CUANDO EL ESTABA APUNTO DE BESARLA SE ESCUCHO UN LLANTO

-NO TE PREOCUPES HIKARU (MIENTRAS ELLA LE HABLABA A LA BEBE

-SI TU MADRE TIENE RAZON TU TAMBIEN VAS A SER MUY FELIZ (DECIA SASUKE CON UNA MIRADA DE AMOR)

FIN

Espero que les guste


End file.
